Twin It to Win It
After not being cast for the Ridonculous Race, Total Drama's favorite BFFFLs decided to form and host their own show. Now twelve teams, including some favorite reality show veterans, compete in challenges all over the world cooked up by Katie and Sadie. Who will take first, win one million dollars and prove themselves to be the most Dynamic Duo ever? Disclaimer: This story uses a number of characters from a variety of stories, and could have potential spoilers for those stories. Read at your own risk. ''' Cast: Alejandro & Nic - Star and Stalker Charles & Layla - Heiress and Butler Cristen & Rosalie - Sisters In-Law Dania & Harry - Father and Daughter Fantine & Pam - Den Mother and Girl Scout Foreman & Inna - Dating Frosty & Twilight - Runaways Julie & Nellie - Fellow Weirdos Lance & Mathew - Friends Lancelot & Zachariah - Acquaintances Lizzie & Mallory - "Sisters" Sawyer & Tommy - Brothers Chapters Chapter One: We've Twin Expecting You “Eeeeeeeeee!” A familiar squeal was heard, as a rotating globe was shown and a catchy bubblegum pop tune began playing. Suddenly, a wave of glitter sprinkled across the globe, turning everything it touched pink. Camera flashes began, and snapshots of various locations were shown. In each photo was a pair of girls, dressed in matching pink and black midriffs and pink shorts and sporting the same hairstyles, their black hair done up in pigtails. But that is where their physical similarities ended. One girl was tall and thin, her skin tanned. The other girl was short and plump, with fair skin. The two girls struck silly, exaggerated poses in their photos. In many photos they jumped and held hands, while in others they made the ‘I love you sign’ with their hands and shook it back and forth. The storm of photos ended, as said ‘twins’ stood striking a pose before the camera. “Oh em gee,” the thin twin said. “Hi I’m Katie! And this is my best friend Sadie! Hi Sadie!” “Hi Katie!” the plumper twin replied. “You may recognize my totally awesome BFFFL and me from Total Drama,” Katie said. “Ever since being on Total Drama Island we’ve become like the biggest reality show fans,” Sadie explained. “I mean reality tv has some of the best shows...and the hottest guys.” The two girls swooned to themselves. “A lot of you were upset we weren’t on that racing spinoff of Total Drama,” Katie said. “And we were too! I mean who knows a more iconic duo? So…” “..we decided to make our own show,” Sadie continued. “It's time for…” “Twin It To Win It!” the ‘twin’s shouted together, striking a pose. A bubbly pop tune began to play, and the two did a short dance to accompany it. “We’re going to do our own race around the world,” Sadie stated. “And it's going to be way cuter than that other one.” “Soooooooo much cuter,” Katie agreed. “We’re gonna go to like all the places we wanted to visit.” “With some of our like, favorite reality stars competing,” Sadie added. “Ooh totally,” Katie said. “They’ll compete as pairs; being family, friends, lovers and more. Some think their relationship is strong enough to win…” “...others want to strengthen their relationship through the journey,” Sadie finished. “But only one team will win the race, a million dollars and the title as The Bestest Pair…” “...excluding us, obviously” the hostesses giggled together, and gave eachother a giant hug. “Now lets’ meet those hunky guys...I mean teams,” Katie stated, blushing slightly as her counterpart giggled. The camera focused on the dynamic duo as they walked down a long driveway, either side was lined with pale roses. “We’re here at the totally amazing first location of Twin It To Win It!” Sadie announced as they approached an ornate maplewood door. She pulled on the beaver tail shaped knocker and banged it against the door. “He’s not here. We can go in!” Katie whispered excitedly. She pressed a card against the card reader and the door opened. A small pomeranian waited at the entrance wagging her fluffy tail. She was dressed in a pink polkadotted dress. “EEEEEEEEEEE!” The pair squealed as they dived for the dog, but the pomeranian outsmarted the pair, and she jumped out of the way and the pair fell into each other. Now at her level, the pomeranian jumped onto Sadie’s back and proceeded to lick her face. The girl looked up at the dog's collar and read ‘Coco,’ which made the puppy wag her tail even more. Sadie managed to pull herself up, doggy drool dripping off of her face. She turned to Katie who tried to contain her giggling. “It’s not funny!” Sadie frowned. Katie wiped the drool off of Sadie’s face, “Only just a little bit!” She started to giggle but stopped when she heard a knock at the door. She turned to Sadie and the pair rushed into a hug. “OH EM GEE!” “Our very first team is here!” Sadie gasped. She fanned herself in attempt to calm down. “Our very FIRST team, a couple who we can’t just watch as they fizzle out! We were shipping them ever since the start of Total Drama Frozen!” Sadie announced as the door to the house opened, and Dania, and much older man walked in with her. Sadie gasped and turned to Katie. “Who is he?” The petite girl shrugged, “But for the record, we don’t endorse pedophilia!” Dania giggled softly. She wore a high-waisted salmon coloured skirt, a white blouse tucked inside of it. Three anchor shaped buttons ran down the center of the skirt. “Andre was cast on the new season of Total Drama Seasons, and my dad thought that-” She began but the man beside her cut her off. “I thought that she owed me an opportunity to prove that she’s worth my inheritance.” He glared daggers at the hosts. “I wouldn’t want her to end up like either of you.” The man adjusted his turquoise tie, and brushed off the glitter that had landed on his white button down shirt, and grey khaki shorts. The hosts tried to speak up but he cut them off, “I’ve already made arrangements for myself to be Dania’s partner instead.” Right when it seemed as though he was finished talking, he spat out, “And she’s not dating, and has not dated that deranged musician.” Dania blushed and mouthed ‘sorry’ to the hosts. “This is my father, Harry. He refuses to acknowledge my love for Andre. I wouldn’t even bother trying.” She frowned. Katie gulped. “Well, like welcome to Twin It To Win It!” She forced a smile which turned to confusion once Dania and Harry had walked past her and Sadie. “Who does he think he is?” She whispered. “The number one sponsor to the Total Drama series.” Harry coughed. ---- The scene changed to Harry and Dania sitting in heart shaped chairs in front of a wall. The wall appeared as though it came right out of the hostess’ rooms, glittery, pink and faux fur. Pictures of the pair camping and skating lined the wall. Dania smiled into the camera, “My name’s Dania! And I originally was a contestant on Total Drama Frozen!” Harry let out a soft sigh, “You don’t have to mention that,” he wrapped his arm around his daughter. “I thought that it would be a great idea for the two of us to spend some time together, it’s been awhile since we’ve really had the chance to just be ourselves. Work keeps me busy most of the time.” Harry got up, “I think that we’re done here Dania.” He offered his daughter a hand. “I’ll just be another minute, I just want to give a shout out to some of my fans.” She replied. Harry nodded, and once he was out of the room Dania spoke up. “My father has kicked me out of the house. He does not approve of my relationship with Andre, because he was the first boot in Frozen. This is my last chance to show my father that I’m not a loser.. Losing here means,” the girl gulped. “It’s just not an option. Andre I’ll win this for you, you just need to win Tides for me.” She blew a kiss at the camera. “I miss you.” She wiped a tear from her eye before she got up. ---- The door to the house opened and an excited looking teenager raced inside. “I can’t believe this is happening!” She exclaimed. The girl had rustic orange hair, and wore the traditional girl scouts uniform, a bright red neckerchief was tied around her neck, and an empty red sash hung across her torso. “It reminds me of my Barabara Chick doll that came with the dog!” She grinned as she crouched down to pet the dog. “Uh,” Katie said, “I’m pretty sure you need a partner to be here, Fantine.” She looked at Sadie for confirmation. “Like yeah! It’s TWIN IT! To win it, for a reason! Like duh!” Sadie turned to Katie and giggled. “Fantine!” Dania exclaimed. “I’m so glad to see you!” The girl rushed over and gave the newest arrival a hug. “Dania!” Fantine cheered and embraced her friend. “You’re on the show too!? This is going to be so much fun!” “Dania!” Harry said in a calm voice as he pulled his daughter away. In a hushed voice he said, “What did I say about socializing with the early boots.” She sighed, “Not to do it. But how do you know she’ll be an early boot?” “Have you seen her?” An older wormen lazily walked through the door, she swayed from side to side. “Fantine? What are we doing here? You said you had accomplished something for a badge?” The woman had round glasses that covered her eyes, and curly brown hair. Her pale green eyes were surrounded by bags. Fantine blinked innocently up at her den mother. “Fantine… What have you done.” “I only registered us for the coolest reality show ever so that I could get international badges!” She quickly said before she tossed the small dog at the older woman. “Look Pam! I made a new friend already, and you said that people have a hard time adjusting to me!” Pam caught the dog, and let it down onto the ground. “I can see that. But what do you mean reality show? I think I left the stove on, I thought this would just be a minute…” “You’re going to be racing across the globe!” Katie cheered. Sadie pulled Fantine, Pam, and Katie into a group hug, “As twins! Aren’t you so excited?” Pam’s eye twitched. “FANTINE!” The woman yelled, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. ---- The scene revealed Fantine and Pam sitting in heart shaped chairs in front of a wall covered with photos of the pair camping (although Pam appeared to be sipping liquid courage), sailing, and selling cookies (or eating in Pam’s case.) Fantine spoke first, “This is the part where we explain how we met!” Pam stared at the camera baffled. “It all happened when they reset the girl scouts boarders, and she ended up in my district.” She groaned. “Ever since then I’ve had the pleasure, of being Fantine’s den mother.” “She’s like the best! She always let’s me do whatever I want, and she even let me give her a makeover for the beauty badge!” Fantine grinned and pulled out a photo of her and Pam from her wallet, Pam was sleeping on the couch her face covered in random blobs of colour and beside her Fantine grinned wildly. “When I heard about the show I knew I had to go on it with her!” “Speaking of,” Pam turned to Fantine, “how did you manage to get me to sign the paperwork?” Fantine shrugged, “I did it during Martin Monday, you always seem happiest after you see Martin!” Pam let out a giant sigh, “Note to self, stop going to martini mondays.” ---- “Looks like our next arrivals are...like arriving,” Katie stated. “Well I don’t care,” Pam stated. “I’m...hubba hubba!” The den mother whistled before starting to drool. Running in through the doors was an elderly, balding gentleman in a tuxedo, who was actually kind of buff. On his shoulders he carried a curly haired blond teen girl with a pointy nose, wearing a sleeping mask and snoring. “Layla we’ve arrived at the competition,” the old man stated. The girl stirred awake and jumped off the old man’s shoulders. She lifted her sleeping mask and looked around the house with disgust. “Uggh, I thought they said this was at a nice house? I have bathrooms nicer than this, wouldn’t you agree Charles?” “Layla, aren’t you trying to be nicer?” Charles, the old man, asked. “I guess,” Layla sighed. “Okay so I’m sorry, this house is nice considering a poor person lives here.” “Layla and her butler Charles,” Sadie introduced. ---- The scene cut to the new arrivals in the confessional; the photos plastered to the wall were mostly of Charles doing a variety of tasks like cooking, massaging, and even wielding a bazooka while Layla stood or laid nearby with a disinterested look on her face. But the camera lingered on the photo in the center, Layla giving away a case full of money to Charles. “After winning that show in Tokyo and giving my money to Charles I tried being ‘independent’ and ‘nicer’,” Layla explained. “...it kinda worked. Doing stuff for yourself is actually really hard, so Charles is working for me again.” “But Miss Layla has become quite nicer to me,” Charles added, the heiress smiling at his words. “Not so much other people; we thought maybe this show could help with that.” ---- “So,” Pam stated, walking over to the butler. “You come here often?” “Seeing as this is a stranger’s house, not with any frequency,” Charles replied. “I’m only here to help Miss Layla through this endeavor.” “Ooh I totally understand,” Pam replied, pulling Fatine forward in her arms. “I’m actually here to help my favorite little girl scout in my troop, Fatine here. Helping kids is you know...my whole life basically.” “Uhh,” Fatine said, “I thought you said that you didn’t-” Pam tossed the girl scout away and laughed. “She’s just so precious.” The door swung open as a girl with capris-length black joggers, and a yellow-polka-dot bikini top walked in. She moved her shades from her eyes into her dirty blonde hair. Beside her, an older woman. She wore a yellow sports jacket and long black joggers, a yellow sports band held back her short blonde hair. “Whoooo! I'm Lizzie!” The older woman shouted. “So excited to be here with my sister!” “You two are… sisters?” Layla stared, confused, “I guess we know who got the pretty genes.” Charles stared at Lizzie, “Indeed.” He whispered. “What did you just say about my sister!” The younger girl shouted and started to remove her piercings. “Mallory, I’ll always think you’re pretty! And we’re not actually sisters! Although our age difference isn’t what you think!” The older woman tried to comfort her. Mallory huffed. “True! I don’t have time for her anyways. I’m an important journalist now.” She grinned and turned back to her friend, “And this time there’s no Carlos to separate us Lizzie!” She wrapped her arms around Lizzie and cheered. “Will there be any cute guys arriving?” Lizzie gasped and turned to Charles to apologize, “She doesn’t mean that!” Charles blushed slightly, while Layla glared at the pair. “Shouldn’t you be wearing clothes or something? Who are you trying to impress?” Layla scoffed at Mallory. Mallory said nothing, but pulled on her yellow hoodie. ---- The screen switched to the confessional, where Lizzie and Mallory were seated in two different heart shaped chairs. The wall behind them showed photos of the pair during their time on SS. Total Drama, and of them in their shared beach house. Lizzie grinned from ear to ear. “Dream team Lizzie and Mallory are back!” “Mallory and Lizzie,” Mallory corrected, “After Carlos robbed us both on SS. Total Drama, we became roommates. I’ve become a major pop magazine journalist back home, girls everywhere wait on my every word!” The attractive women giggled as she brushed her hair. Lizzie raised her arm into the air and shouted, “Yeah! And I’ve made it my mission to make sure no one! And I mean NO ONE! Ever comes between us again.” She stared at the camera, as if she was daring it to separate the pair. ---- “Come on!” a voice called from the door. “I don’t want to be late!” Rushing through the door was a young Asian boy in thick rimmed glasses, who was full of energy. “Hurry Sawyer!” “I’m...I’m right here Tommy…” Stopped and panting at the door was a boy who clearly resembled the other newcomer, except taller and without glasses, his hair styled with hair gel. “No way,” the younger boy gasped at the hostesses. “You’re the real Katie and Sadie!” “Omg, we are!” Katie exclaimed. “Don’t worry Tommy,” Sadie said. “The race hasn’t started yet. You’re not late…” “And neither is your hunky brother Sawyer,” Katie giggled, as the two girls approached the handsome teen with dreamy looks on their faces. Sawyer blushed and stepped back, the twins following… “I know,” Tommy stated. “But I didn’t want to miss all the famous stars that would be here! I mean, oh my gosh it's Mallory and Lizzie from S.S. Total Drama! I’m such a big fan, you’re such goddesses.” “Thanks, I am big fan of myself too,” Mallory giggled. “And my BFFFL.” “And Fantine!” Tommy exclaimed. “You were so robbed on your season!” “I told you that I actually had a fan,” Fantine teased Pam. “And Dania from Frozen?” Tommy stated. “You and Andre are like one of my top five OTPs!” Dania smiled, but stopped when she noticed her father’s glare. “Hmph, at least we can tell that’s another early boot.” Tommy started jumping in place and clapping. “And it's the Layla and Charles! Oh my gosh, miss Layla if it's not too much trouble...could I ask you to boss around Charles? It just would so iconic to see it in person!” Layla smirked. “Well it would be mean not to appease my fans. Charles, give me a foot massage!” The butler sighed and took off the heiress’ shoes, beginning to give the girl a foot massage. “It's like a dream come true,” Tommy sighed. “You know how to give massages?” Lizzie asked. “I have been expertly trained as a masseuse all over the world,” Charles replied. “I’d be happy to show you sometime...perhaps privately..." Katie and Sadie giggled more, passing by the contestants as they continued to stalk Sawyer, who was blushing redder than a tomato. Sawyer backed into a bust of a man, shattering it into pieces. He looked down and groaned, before backing away again as the hostesses sighed. “I love the cute clumsy hot guys,” Sadie swooned. “I love any hot guys,” Katie added. ---- Tommy sat in the confessional wide-eyed, looking all over the sit, while his brother shifted uncomfortably and stared at the camera. The photos on the wall showed the brothers spending time together, including quite a few watching television. “Wow this wall looks very similar to the one from Katie and Sadie’s audition tape,” Tommy commented. “Can you believe it, us on a reality show with such...legends!” Sawyer chuckled then turned back to the camera. “Unlike the other pairs, neither of us have been on a previous reality show. But Tommy loves them, always has. I’ve watched a few of them, but I’m not a big fan. They’ve always kind of seemed…” He paused, noticing his brother’s glare. “Uh, nevermind.” “My brother has a good point,” Tommy explained. “The other teams so far have at least one person with reality show experience. That could be a huge disadvantage.” “Except that you’re an expert on reality shows and the competition,” Sawyer added. “Don’t worry little bro, I have faith that your knowledge will put us at an advantage over the others.” Tommy beamed and the two brothers fist pumped. ---- A voice shouted from outside, “Come on Lancelot! I told Lorelai I would do this with you! You can’t just chicken out now!” The voice paused, “Sorry trigger word, I forgot!” The door opened as a tall teen walked in. He wore skin-tight jeans, an emerald green t shirt, with a khaki utility jacket. His brown hair was perfectly messy. “Zachariah!” Tommy eagerly shouted as he raced over to the latest arrival, “Does this mean Lorelai is here too?” He pointed at the piercings that decorated Zachariah’s face, “Are they real? Can I touch them?” The teen chuckled, “Yeah they’re real… and it’s not Lorelai exactly,” he looked at the door and sighed. His partner was his polar opposite. His hair was perfectly combed, and he wore a green button down shirt, and grey denim. Over his shirt he wore an inflatable green vest. “Lancelot!” Tommy gasped, turning to his older brother, “You remember him right?” Sawyer shook his head. “I can’t believe Lorelai is making us do this,” Lancelot whispered, “Does she want me to die?” Coco, the pomeranian jumped up at the ginger. “STAY BACK DEMON!” He shouted, and jumped into Zach’s arms. The adrenaline junky sighed and placed his partner back on his feet. “That’s what I’m talking about.” Mallory whispered to Lizzie, “He’s a solid eight.” “I thought we could only go after nines or above?” Lizzie gasped, slightly more audible, as other pairs stared at them. Mallory nodded, “That was before I realized there were no hotties available.” She motioned at Sawyer and then Zachariah, “They might be my only options.” ---- The screen jumped to show Lancelot and Zachariah in the confessional. The photos behind the pair showed them at the beach, but most of the photos had Lorelai in them- there were no photos of the pair together during their time on Paradise Falls. Lancelot looked around nervously. “The demon dog isn't here, right?” Zachariah coughed, attempting to hide his laughter, “No, she’s not.” “Phew!” Lancelot sat more comfortably, “Lorelai thought this would be a really good bonding experience for us while she went to work on her secret project.” The extremist nodded, “Lancelot has a lot of fears that he could… work on, and I need to learn to be more open and forgiving.” “I don’t have that many fears!” Lancelot defended, “Only dogs, spiders, milk, unnatural hair colours, blood, clowns, heights, deep water…..” The scene zoomed forward. “Alligators, loud noises, silent noises, storms…” He looked over to the side where Zachariah had a sandwich in his hands. “When did you get that?” Zachariah shrugged, his mouth full. ---- The scene returned to the mansion. Katie and Sadie were seated by one of the large glass windows. A Gull pecked on the window from the other side. “Sorry little guy, you need a partner to be on the show.” Katie frowned. Sadie nodded, “Like totally, you can’t just be a Twin without a twin! That’s uber depressing!” “Uber.” Katie confirmed, nodding. The Gull stared at the girls sadly before he flew away. The door opened the contestants gasped. A girl with near-white hair was being cradled in a teenage boy's arms. They both coughed, their aquamarine striped clothing were ragged and torn. “We’re here Twi,” He gave the girl a kiss on her forehead. “We made it.” Her pale blue eyes fluttered opened. “Is he close Frosty?” She asked. Frosty looked down at the snowflake charm that hung from his neck. “No.” He assured her and let her stand on her own. “The big guy isn’t nearby, we're safe here Twilight.” “Well talk about a dramatic entrance,” Layla huffed, “Drama queens.” She rolled her eyes. “Are you ok?” Dania gasped and rushed over to her friends. “Dania!” They beamed as the pair pulled her into a hug. Dania looked the pair over, “Did he do this? Did Santa…” She gasped and shook her head worried. They nodded solemnly. “Dania…” Harry warned. “Aca-No.” She turned to her father, “These are my friends. And they are obviously NOT ok. Maybe try being a father and comforting them.” Her father didn’t move. “Come on, let’s go get you guys some new clothes, I’m sure Zac has enough clothes to dress the nation in here.” ---- The screen switched to the confessional. Frosty was now wearing dark denim jeans, and an aqua-coloured flannel shirt, while Twilight wore shear aquamarine dress. Neither said anything until Frosty broke the silence. “We’re runaways.” He gulped. Twilight gripped onto Frosty’s hand. “Santa did not approve of our love. It is forbidden in his workshop.” Frosty looked into Twilight’s eyes, “But nothing will ever stop me from loving you.” He assured, while Twilight blushed. “This seemed like the best idea. We’ll be harder to track if we keep moving.” Twilight sighed. The elf lifted the snowflake pendant, “When this glows it means that Santa is close, I won’t let him take me away.” ---- “Oh wow Sawyer,” Tommy stated, starting to jump in place. “First the Christmas couple, and now look!” A familiar spanish guitar riff began to play as class competitor Alejandro stepped into the house, the Latino charmer smirking and strutting forward. The spanish guitar tune continued to play as a shorter boy followed, wearing a T-shirt that sported the master villain’s face. He smirked, but the spanish guitar riff became distorted and off-key. The boy pouted and pulled out of the bushes a boombox. He shook it, but it started to short circuit and began to catch on fire. He tossed it away with a worried look. “Eeeeeeeeeeee!” the twins squealed together. Sadie used her hand to fan herself. “It’s the hot guy…” Alejandro smirked. “Ladies, it is-” “Nic!” the hostesses cheered as the Alejandro fan ran to catch up to his idol, exhaling heavily. “Que?” Alejandro asked, raising an eyebrow. “Excuse me, I’m the hunk here!” “Si,” Nic added. Katie and Sadie shot each other an unimpressed look before turning back to the latino man. “Who are you?” Nic gasped and fainted in shock. Alejandro looked about to do the same, before slowly regaining his composure. “We met on World Tour? You supported me to win.” “Oh it's that Al guy!” Katie shouted, failing to notice the charmer cringe. “You know, Heather’s boyfriend?” “You could do so much better than Heather,” Nic whispered. “Huh?” Alejandro asked. “I mean does she even know how to play the accordion,” Nic continued. “Oh yeah,” Sadie recalled. “I guess we were into you at one point, but we found hotter guys. Speaking of…” “Hi Nic!” the two giggled together, waving at the Alejandro wannabe. “How dare you!” Nic scoffed. “While I am incredibly sexy, no one is hotter and sexier than Alejandro Burromuerto. His body is a temple!” ---- The confessional camera focused on Alejandro, his arms crossed. Like the other confessionals, the wall was filled with photos of Nic and Alejandro...yet it looked as though somehow had cut out and pasted two different photos to get them together. “Heather was going to be my partner on this show,” the charmer stated. “But she backed out. The show said they’d give me a partner, and a Burrimoto never quits, so I agreed. If only I had known they’d give me that guy...I was his ‘loved one’ on the show he was on once...I barely know who he is!” The camera panned out to reveal Nic sitting next to him. “No offense amigo.” “He remembers me…” Nic gasped, before fainting again. ---- The door was kicked open, startling Coco and causing the poor dog to dash off. Dredging in was a large, somewhat obese man dressed in a yellow and green jersey, with a headband. He panted but held the door open as a perky blonde jogged in, dressed in sporty attire, most notably a sweatband. “Phew,” the blonde said, wiping sweat from her brow, but continuing to jog in place. “Those last five miles were invigorating, huh honey?” The large man responded by hacking and taking deep breaths. Alejandro grinned. “I see we have a rather worthy competitor with us miss…” “Inna,” the blonde replied. “Personal trainer, fitness guru, and bronze place winner of S.S. Total Drama!” “That’s fancy way of saying third place loser,” Layla grumbled. “It’s a pleasure to have a woman who's almost as beautiful and health conscious as myself here,” Alejandro stated, taking the woman’s hand. “I look forward to competing against you and your dad.” Inna frowned and pulled back her arm. “Foreman is my sweetheart.” “Sweetheart?” Alejandro asked. The larger, older man, having regained his breath, growled and shoved Alejandro back, who tripped and fell to the ground. “Papi!” Nic screamed, chasing after his idol. “Those two are a couple?” Sawyer whispered. “Oh yeah they hooked up on S.S. Total Drama,” Tommy replied. “But I shipped them from the start.” ---- “We met and fall in love when were on the Soaring Seagulls,” Inna recalled. “It was love at first sight...well after several second looks.” “We’re opposites that attract,” Foreman stated. “At first I actually thought she was annoying. But she’s actually quite sweet.” “Aww,” Inna replied. “And I thought you were lazy...and you were, but you changed that. And now look at us; we’re about to race around the world.” Foreman turned to the camera with a blank expression. “I’m not really looking forward to the whole racing part, though am trying to lose weight.” “And doing a great job,” Inna stated. “I really would love to win for my daughter,” Foreman explained. “To show her what you can achieve, and to help out with the money. “Foreman’s daughter is just the cutest,” Inna said. “So we totally have to start a college fund when we win. And maybe we could use the money for something else...something very special.” Inna cozied up to the large man and winked. “Hmmm…” Foreman said, rubbing his chin in thought. “I do need a new TV…” Inna sighed and gave the camera an annoyed glare. ---- “Look Foreman,” Inna squealed, jerking the intimidating man behind her. “It's our old pals, Lizzie and Mallory!” “I never actually talked to these two on the show,” Foreman stated. “They were on the opposite team.” “Oh yeah,” Inna recalled. “But I remember Mallory from the merge! Right girl?” Mallory forced a smile. “Oh I remember…” “Its like in S.S. Total Drama reunion,” Lizzie laughed. “Yeah,” Mallory said. “I mean, anyone else gonna be from there?” As if on cue, the door swung open and out of it came a muscular, excessively tanned man followed by a guy with a rather alternative look, including a mohawk and ear gauges. Mallory squealed, "LAAAAAAAANCE!" and ran towards the beefier man to give him a hug, "Get it, gurl!" she whispered in his ear, "Who's the hottie?" "Oh," Lance started. "Hey Mal," the other guy said, "Is he the only teammate worthy of your hug?" Mallory walked in Mathew 's direction and hugged him, "Of course, come here," she said, blushing, "How could I forget you?" Upon returning to Lizzie's side, Mallory whispered to her teammate, "Seriously, who is he?" ---- "We never really hung out after SSTD," Lance said, "College affairs and all." Mathew added, "Yeah, so we thought this would be a great opportunity to catch up with each other, you know?" "Like," Lance said, "I'm really curious to know why he decided to insert dinner plates in his earlobes." Mathew grabbed the gauge, "They're not even that big!" "You know what else isn’t big?" his friend replied provocatively, raising his eyebrows. Ignoring Lance, Mathew spoke to the camera, "See? And I would like to know why he is so unnecessarily mean." "Oh sorry," Lance interrupted, rolling his eyes, "I forgot how nice you were in S.S." "Well, I was mean when necessary!" "Yeah," Lance added, "Necessary. Like that time you locked Louie in the restroom stall with Carlos after burrito night." His friends started laughing uncontrollably, "Touché," he said. ---- Back in the living room Mathew petted Coco on his lap, "You're so adorable!" he said with a baby voice, "It's a pity you were bred in a laboratory for the sole reason of entertaining human beings." Lance raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I think you have more to explain than I thought." "Oh, come on man," Mathew said, "I didn't change at all!" Lizzie muttered to Mallory, "I wish he had, though." “Cristen and Rosalie!” Sadie cheered out the team walked through the doorway. Katie wrapped her arms around the pair. “That means we, like, almost have everyone!” Cristen played with her dark brown hair and winced at their contact. “Like… ew. I can not believe Edgar convinced me to do this with you…” Rosalie forced a smile, “Come on! Aren’t you excited to be able to compete again!” Rosalie took in the air, “Doesn’t it smell amazing?” She paused, “But actually what is that smell?” Charles quickly walked back into the room, “The Lady Layla requested cookies,” He put down a platter of chocolate-diamond fudge cookies. Cristen took a bite out of one of the cookies, “Like, these taste like my soul is being returned to my body.” She blinked, and stared down at the ground. “Thank you, Charles.” Rosalie looked around and waved Layla over. “Long time no see!” “It’s been SO long!” Layla grinned, “Why haven’t you been at the Winner’s resort? We’ve all missed you so much. And most of the other winners are totes gross.” Rosalie blushed, “Well, y’know… Emm gets lonely when I go.” “You’re still dating that loser?” Layla scoffed. “When we’re done this race I’m finding you a new bae.” Layla stared at Cristen. “Who is this? Did you finally get a servant too?” Cristen let out a soft “Ha. Ha.” She brushed the cookie crumbs off of her leather jacket and wiped her hands on her black skinny jeans. “She-” she pointed at Rosalie. “Is my boyfriend’s sister.” She began to mess with her hair, “He thinks that like… this would be a good way for us to bond and stuff...” her voice trailed off. “He’s also heart-broken that you rejected his proposal for what, the fifth time?” Rosalie sighed, “But he’ll get you next time! I’m sure.” The blonde forced a smile and moved her pale hands into her leather jacket. She wore a crimson velvet tank beneath it, and grey velvet joggers. “Sisters?” Lizzie piped out randomly, “Are you two as close as me and my sister?” She dragged Mallory away from where she was stalking Sawyer and into the conversation. ---- The scene jumped to show Cristen and Rosalie sitting in the heart shaped chairs. The wall behind them was decorated in a number of photos of the pair, them playing baseball, in Venice, and when they went on a double date. Rosalie grinned, “I’m really excited to be able to compete again! Frozen was so long ago!” Cristen stared at the floor, “Yeah… Antarctica was… yeah. Why am I doing this again…” Rosalie wrapped an arm around Cristen, “Come on! We can do this! Let’s make Edgar proud ok?” “But… like… why?” The veteran winner paused, “Because making the person you love happy is a good thing!” Cristen played with her hair, “Yeah… just like voting them off and lying to them about not going on the show…” The brunnette rolled her eyes. ---- Katie and Sadie counted the teams. “Hmm...the only people missing are…” “Yodel le he hoo!” A cackle echoed through the air, before a scream let out. Plopping down the chimney was a tattered sack, before a figure fell onto the sack. “Santa!?” Frosty and Twilight exclaimed. The figure was not Santa, but a tall and tan girl. She eagerly crawled out of the fireplace on all fours carrying the sack in her mouth like a lion, shaking off the soot, then jumping out and waving at the others. “Julie Noforthwal?” Katie and Sadie asked. “At your service!” the girl replied with a bow. “Sorry we’re late, we had to sneak onto plane just to get a rid. Well we didn’t have to, but it was more fun that way." Julie was a cluster of purple; from her clothes to her mismatched eyes; one purple and the other lavender. But her hair was perhaps the most odd thing about her; lavender with purple streaks, and seemed somehow natural. It is twisted into two braids that reached all the way to her hips. “We made it in time Nellie!” Julie cheered, shaking open her sack. “I told you we didn’t need to jump with that parachute. Now we can be on a reality show!” Out of the sack another girl fall out, short with dark brunette hair and dark bags under her eyes. “Oh great,” Nellie groaned. “Another show to distract viewers from the horrors they’re powerless to prevent.” The other teams raised an eyebrow and stepped back. ---- “I’m so excited to be in another Total Drama based fanfiction,” Julie cheered. “Ours has been on hiatus forever and we’ve been trapped in limbo...till now! Aren’t you excited Nellie?” “Not at all,” Nellie replied. “And I’m even more excited we get to compete as a team,” Julie said. “Me and Nellie clicked the first day we met!” “She kidnapped me and threw me in a sack,” Nellie clarified, as the camera zoomed in on a photo on the wall depicting said event. “And now we’re best friends forever!” Julie laughed, glomping the downer. “Till we inevitably die,” Nellie added. ---- “Well we’re all here!” Katie stated. “So let’s like get this show on the road. Time to find out who has the strongest bond and will win the grand prize of one million dollars!” Most of the others cheered, except Harry and Layla who scoffed and Nellie who shrugged. “For this competition you and your partner will race around the world,” Sadie explained. “Based on clues we give you, we call Cutie Clues!” The twins held up sparkly pink heart shaped notes. “These clues will lead you to the finish line for that leg,” Katie continued. “Its called the Photo Finish, because we’ll take like a totally cute photo of you!” “So totally cute,” Sadie agreed. “However, the last team to reach the photo finish will be eliminated from the race, and not win a million dollars.” “But because we know for experience losing sucks,” Katie added. “Teams will receive a super secret special consolation prize!” “For your first challenge,” Sadie explained, “our friend Rhonda has paid us to have you steal something from this house, the home of the host of Total Drama Tides, Zac!” “Ransack a house?” Sawyer whispered. “Why does she want us to do that?” “Rhonda and Zac have a notorious rivalry,” Tommy explained. “She hosts the American reboot while he hosts the Canadian version. I just wonder what Rhonda bribed those two with to get them to do this…” ---- The scene cut to the two hostesses in their own confessional, with photos of them on the backdrop. The two giggled. “Rhonda gave us something we couldn’t refuse,” Katie explained. “A lifetime subscription to…” “Hot Guys And Food Calendars!” the two swooned. The pulled out a calendar on the month of July, showing a handsome male model wearing American flag briefs and grilling hamburgers. ---- “These cutie clues will tell you what each team has to steal,” Sadie continued as Katie passed out the clues. “When you have it, bring back to us here.” “We’ll then give you the cutie clue to the place where the Photo Finish of this leg is,” Katie said. “You’ll have to rush to the airport by any means and score a flight.” The teams read their clues and nodded at the hostess, lining up. “On your mark...” Sadie said. “Get set…” Kaite added. “...Twin It To Win It!” Elimination Table '''KEY: * This team reached the Photo Finish in first during this leg. * This team reached the Photo Finish in second during this leg. * This team reached the Photo Finish in third during this leg. * This team was not in the top three, but not in the bottom during this leg. * This was the second to last team to reach the Photo Finish during this leg. * This team was the last to reach the Photo Finish and was eliminated.